COUPLE
by Sondubu
Summary: Key yang tidak pernah keluar rumah kini merasakan bagaimana hidup layaknya orang biasa lainnya. Key yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam kehidupan Onew dan membuat mereka merasakan sesuatu yang sulit dikatakan. Cinta? Maybe. Onkey/ 2Min/ Jongno


Mungkin, ada yang udah pernah baca ff ini di suatu tempat. Dan yeah, ff ini pernah saya post di akun facebook saya dan saya repost disini. Dan ini ff benar-benar milik saya, bukan orang lain. Bisa di cek kebenarannya. Gomawoyo …

Chapter 1 – Prolog?

Author : _sondubu_

Cast :  
_Kim Kibum – Key_

_Lee Jinki – Onew_

_Lee Taemin_

_Kim Jonghyun_

_Jino_

_Pairing : Onkey/ 2Min/ Jongno_

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rating : T

Warning : TYPO! YAOI!

Sunmarry : _Key yang tidak pernah keluar rumah kini merasakan bagaimana hidup layaknya orang biasa lainnya. Key yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam kehidupan Onew dan membuat mereka merasakan sesuatu yang sulit dikatakan. Cinta? Maybe._

.

.

.

.

.

_**Pernahkah kau berpikir bagaimana keadaan diluar sana?**_

_**Pernahkah kau merasakan bagaimana senangnya memiliki teman?**_

_**Aku, aku orang yang sangat menginginkan itu.**_

_**Tapi, mengapa harus aku?**_

_**Terkurung dalam belenggu neraka ini.**_

_**Sungguh membosankan.**_

_**Ah, tidak. Dewi fortuna masih berpihak kepadaku.**_

_**Tapi, sungguh, ini kenyataan yang luar biasa hebatnya bagiku.**_

_**Cinta. Itulah yang kurasakan saat berada di sisinya.**_

_**Ini kali pertama aku merasakan hal ini. Sungguh.**_

_**Ah, siapa orang ini?**_

_**Datang tanpa permisi begitu saja.**_

_**Sungguh menyebalkan.**_

_**Memasang wajah polos dan tak tahu apa-apa.**_

_**Itu hanya taktik, bukan?**_

_**Eh, apa selama ini aku salah menilai?**_

_**Deg **_

_**Ada apa denganku?**_

_**Mengapa seperti ini?**_

_**Apa aku, ah tidak, tidak mungkin.**_

_**Tapi, dia selalu bisa membuatku nyaman.**_

"Bosan bosan bosan" Gumam seorang namja cantik dengan tubuh yang semakin mengurus. Sedari tadi, ia sudah memindah-mindah chagnel tv yang hanya membahas apapun itu yang tidak diketahui oleh namja ini. Ia mematikan tv nya dan membuang remote tv itu kesembarang tempat.

Yah, mungkin dia muak dengan rutinitasnya yang hanya duduk, tidur, makan, nonton tv, ceck up, dan hanya berjalan-jalan memutari rumahnya.

Key. Itulah nama namja cantik itu. Banyak orang yang suka dengannya. Karena kecantikannya dan karena kebaikannya. Dia juga ceria, namun ia tidak leluasa untuk mengekspresikan keceriannya itu karena hanya diam di rumah dan pulang pergi rumah sakit setiap harinya. Ia juga tidak pernah berhubungan dengan dunia luar semenjak ia dinyatakan kalau penyakitnya sudah sangat parah.

Sudah 20 tahun sejak ia dinyatakan mempunyai penyakit yang hinggap di tubuh tingginya itu. Dan sekarang, karena penyakit itu ia tidak bisa menjadi seperti layaknya manusia normal, yang bersekolah dan mempunyai banyak teman. Ia mendapat pengajaraan di rumah dan sesekali belajar dengan hyungnya. Dia juga hanya memiliki satu teman, itu saja ia hanya bermain di sekitaran rumah mereka saja.

"Key?" sapa seorang namja bertubuh lebih pendek dari Key.

"Hyung! Mengapa lama sekali pulangnya?" Rengek Key sambil mempoutkan bibir cherrynya.

Jonghyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan adik semata wayangnya itu. "Yak! Jangan seperti itu. Tadi aku ada rapat mendadak. Mian ne?"

"Tidak! Kau tidak menepati janjimu padaku! kau harus dihukum!" Ujar Key antusias.

"Apa hukumannya?" Jonghyun mendekat kearah tempat tidur key dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Umm" Key meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya di dagu sambil berpikir. "Ice cream dan jalan-jalan!" Teriak key sambil tersenyum penuh harapan.

"Umm, baiklah. Sekarang ganti bajumu dan kita pergi berjalan-jalan!" dengan cepat key beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu lemarinya untuk memilih baju yang cocok dengannya.

"Semua pasti sangat cocok denganmu Key" Ujar Jonghyun sebelum keluar dari kamar Key.

"Hm, yang mana ya?" Key mengeluarkan seluruh isi lemarinya itu.

Plukk. Seorang namja memukul jam ayam yang tertengger nyaman dekat tempat tidurnya. Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 5 pagi.

Ia keluar dari selimutnya, merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu beranjak kearah jendela. Disibaknya tirai biru muda itu, mata namja ini sontak melebar, mulutnya ternganga melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Barisan awan putih berarak mengelilingi mentari, kicau burung pun mulai beradu dengan ibu-ibu yang tengah sibuk tawar menawar dengan pedagang sayuran. Mata namja itu juga menangkap segerombolan bocah SD yang mau berangkat sekolah. Ia mengucek matanya.

"sejak kapan jam 5 pagi mataharinya udah tinggi? Jangan-jangan beneran udah mau kiamat" batinnya.

Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya, lalu melihat jam diruang keluarga. Matanya membelalak, terus memperhatikan detik jarum-jarum jam dan angka-angka yang tertera di jam yang lumayan besar itu.

"Jam tujuh?" Gumamnya pelan. "Ha? Jam tujuh? Aku telat!" Sontak namja itu berlari ke kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Hai Onew?"

"Annyeong?"

"Hallo?"

Sapaan-sapaan seperti itu sudah muak di dengar oleh seorang Lee Jinki atau yang kerap disapa Onew ini. Setiap berjalan satu langkah, selalu saja ada yang memanggilnya. Sebagai solusi, ia memakai sebuah earphone di telinganya dan lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan sebuah lagu daripada suara orang-orang yang tidak penting baginya.

Ia berjalan sendiri melewati koridor universitas nya yang sebelumnya berjalan dengan seorang namja cantik nan periang di sampingnya. Namun entah sejak kapan namja itu telah menghilang dan membiarkannya berjalan sendirian ke kelasnya.

"Onew!" teriak seorang yeoja dengan wajah cantik mndekatinya.

"Mengapa baru datang?" Tanya yeoja itu yang sama sekali tidak diperdulikan oleh Onew.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Onnneeewww!"

"Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Onew dengan malas.

"Eoh?"

"Sudahlah. Aku mau masuk dulu. Moodku sedang buruk sekarang" lanjut Onew yang kemudian meninggalkan yeoja itu sendiri.

_**Dia. Bagiku dia segalanya.**_

_**Tapi, mengapa kita dipisahkan begitu jauh?**_

_**Aku tak pantas untuknya.**_

_**Hanya seorang anak dari keluarga sederhana.**_

_**Dan dia, dia anak keluarga kaya bak seorang putri di dunia dongeng.**_

_**Apa aku bisa menjadi pangerannya?**_

_**Ah, kami bagaikan bumi dan langit.**_

_**Kesempatanku hanya 1 banding 10.**_

_**Sangat tidak masuk akal.**_

_**Ah, dia sangat tampan.**_

_**Tapi, apa aku hanya bisa menjadi secret admirer nya saja?**_

_**Menguntit segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan.**_

_**Dan sesekali mencuri pandang padanya.**_

_**Ah, aku sangat ingin memanggil namamu itu.**_

_**Tapi, sepertinya tidak bisa.**_

_**Kau sangat popular, dan aku?**_

_**Ah. Tapi, tenang saja, aku akan selalu menjadi pemujamu.**_

Seorang namja tengah asyik dengan dunianya di bawah pohon rindang di halaman belakang uviversitas nya. Ia membaca sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna biru dan sesekali memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sepi. Itu sudah pasti. Namun, ia masih betah untuk duduk di tempat itu.

Drrtt drrtt drrtt

Ponselnya bergetar dan ia menggerogoti sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel yang berwarna hitam itu dari persemayamannya.

_From : Dongwoon_

_Yak! Kau dimana? Cepat, kelas sudah akan dimulai._

_To : Dongwoon_

_Baiklah, tunggu aku. Aku segera kesana._

_From : Dongwoon_

_Cepat!_

Minho, namja itu, merapikan bukunya dan menaruhnya di dalam tasnya. Kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran dari songsaenimnya.

Ia berjalan melewati koridor yang di penuhi oleh mahasiswa yang tengah asyik dengan hal-hal yang menurut mereka menarik. Ia berjalan sedikit berlari karena takut terlambat dan pasti akan dimarahi oleh kim songsaenim yang terkenal galak itu. Menyeramkan, pikir semua orang yang akan mengikuti pelajarannya.

Brakk

Ia menabrak seseorang. "Oh, mengapa harus saat ini? Aku sudah terlambat" Batin Minho.

Orang itu mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah seseorang yang menabrak atau yang ia tabrak itu. Ia sedikit terkejut namun dengan cepat mengubah ekspresinya menjadi biasa. "Mianhae" Ucapnya dengan manis seraya tersenyum. Minho diam dan tidak memjawab apapun.

"Ada apa? Apa sakit?" Tanya namja itu dengan sedikit khawatir. Oh, seharusnya Minho yang bertanya seperti itu, karena namja itu yang terjatuh dan tersungkur. Tapi, malah ia yang bertanya seperti itu.

Cantik. Pikir Minho. Ia terus memandangi wajah cantik di depannya kini. Seperti seorang yeoja, pikirnya lagi.

"Yak! Gwaenchana?" Tanya namja itu lagi seraya mengibas-ngibaskan jemari imutnya di depan wajah tampan Minho.

"Eoh, gwaenchana. Kau?"

"Umm, sedikit sakit di lututku dan di tanganku, tapi tidak apa-apa." Ia memegang lututnya yang sakit dan tangan kanannya yang memerah, pasti sangat sakit.

"Sungguh?" namja itu menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku duluan, aku ada kelas" Namja itu menundukkan badannya kemudian berjalan menaiki anak tangga satu per satu.

"Eoh, aku juga ada kelas!" Ujar Minho tiba-tiba dan sekarang benar-benar berlari dengan secepat mungkin. Ia terlalu terpesona dengan kecantikan Taemin, sampai-sampai lupa dengan misinya sebelumnya.

"Eoh? Bukankah ini milik Taemin?"

_**Dimana ini?**_

_**Apa aku tersesat?**_

_**Ah, tidak mungkin.**_

_**Tapi, aku tidak kenal dengan jalan dan tempat ini.**_

_**Sebenarnya, dimana aku sekarang?**_

_**Sepertinya, aku benar-benar tersesat.**_

_**Ini semua karena kau!**_

_**Tapi, aku akan mengucapkan terimakasih padamu.**_

_**Kau telah membuatku bertemu dengannya.**_

_**Apa dia seorang bidadari?**_

_**Sangat cantik.**_

_**Tapi, mengapa ia sangat berantakan?**_

_**Dan sedang apa dia disana?**_

_**Mondar-mandir sambil melihat sekeliling.**_

_**Umm, tersesatkah?**_

_**Atau orang gilakah?**_

_**Ah, aku menyukaimu dari pandangan pertama.**_

_**Nado saranghae.**_

"Kau mau membawaku kemana eoh?" teriak seorang namja.

"Ke suatun tempat. Dan kau pasti akan suka" Jawab sang namja yang tengah menyetir.

"Turunkan aku!" Teriak namja itu lagi.

"Bisakah kau diam chagi?"

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!"

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu chagi" namja yang menyetir mobil itu mengelus pipi namja cantik di sampingnya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan chagi! Aku bukan siapa-siapamu!"

"Eoh, benarkah? Tapi kau akan segera menjadi milikku Choi Jino"

"Tidak akan pernah! Turunkan aku sekarang atau aku akan melompat keluar"

"Coba saja kalau berani"

Jino, namja itu, membuka pintu mobilnya dan menarik napasnya untuk menguatkan tekadnya itu. Kemudian ia melompat dan tersungkur di atas rumput rumput hijau disana.

"Ahh" Gumam Jino sambil memegangi tangan kanannya dan segera berlari agar tidak ditemui oleh namja sialan itu.

Namja itu terkejut melihat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Jino tadi. Itu bisa saja membunuh nyawanya dengan melompat dari mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi itu. Ia menghentikan mobilnya dan kembali ketempat dimana Jino melompat tadi. Namun, nihil, Jino tidak ada di tempat itu.

"Argghh" Kesal namja itu kemudian menginjak gas mobilnya dan kembali melaju dengan cepat.

"Dimana ini?" jino memperhatikan sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari jalan pulang. Namun, dari tadi ia hanya berjalan dan tidak menemukan jalan yang mungkin akan menuju kearah rumahnya.

"Apa aku tersesat? Ini masih di Seoul kan? Atau aku dimana? Seseorang, bantu aku" Lirih Jino sambil mondar mandir di simpang lima tempatnya sejak tadi mengoceh.

"Hyung, apa itu orang gila? Malam-malam begini di tempat sepi seperti ini?" Tanya Key sambil memegang jacket yang dikenakan Jonghyun.

"Sepertinya tidak, Key."

"Lalu, apa dia tersesat?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, sepertinya iya. Kau mau mendekatinya Key?"

"Terserah kau saja hyung" kemudian mereka berdua mendekati Jino yang kini berjongkok di pinggir jalan.

"Annyeong? Apa kau tersesat?" Tanya Jonghyun lembut pada Jino.

"Eoh. Aku takut disini, aku ingin pulang." Lirih jino sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Key yang ikut berjongkok di depan Jino. Jino mengangkat kepalanya. 'Cantik' batin Jonghyun. Terpesona, itu sudah pasti. "Mengapa kau bisa ada disini, eoh?"

"Rumahku di Seoul. Tadi aku diculik dan sekarang aku tidak tahu ini dimana."

"Kau tidak punya ponsel?"

"Ponselku tertinggal di mobil namja sialan itu."

"Umm seperti itu. Eoh hyung, kalau dia pulang sekarang, ini sudah sangat malam. Bisakah dia menginap dirumah kita dulu?" Tanya Key.

"Apa boleh?" Tanya Jino penuh harapan.

"Tentu saja. Ayo, ini sudah malam" Sahut Jonghyun meyakinkan.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Jino sambil berdiri.

**T.B.C.**


End file.
